Percy Jackson, Goddess of the Hunt
by Godofwar99
Summary: I've had an Artemis idea lately and think this might be good to rcy as the godhood he denied a long time ago will come back, but this time his role is different. Getting some ideas from the Kane series this will be one adventure for Percy to have fun with. Don't own characters from RR or Greek myth. [Fem!Percyxharem/Thalia, Annabeth, Artemis, hunters]


Okay so imagine this... me, Percy Jackson as the goddess of the hunt... you must be thinking, "But you're a guy." or "But that's Artemis' gig." Well... it's a long story. First I wake up to find myself as... well a girl. Breasts, vagina, and other features as I was no longer the son of Poseidon, but daughter. Of course I freaked out, but soon when I was about to go out, I was soon teleported to Zeus on Olympus, it was just him and Apollo as I had no idea what was going on then, here's the next thing, I find out Artemis disappeared. This isn't like the last time with Atlas as her godly aura was gone from the earth, she didn't fade, but they know she's still alive. As for why I was there, they said they felt a change in my own aura as it was like Artemis, they thought Artemis' disappearance and my new... looks means Artemis chose me to be the new goddess of the hunt and so soon Uncle Zeus and Cousin Apollo made me the new Olympian of the Hunt... I've been through Tartarus, fought Kronos and giants along with some other things like being turned to a guinea pig but not into a goddess. I don't even know what to tell my friends back at the camps or to Artemis' hunters as they probably won't see me as their leader since... I was a guy and they're loyal to Artemis, not me, however, they might like that I'm against showing love to guys since... I'm not that way, I'm fine with Annabeth,but now that I'm a goddess, things might get weird, but for now, Zeus ordered my godly training to start and my first class session is transforming and changing appearances with my new teacher, Aphrodite...yay...

Okay so here I am, the new goddess of the hunt, I'm in my camp clothes only my new chest is poking through my orange shirt, jeans are a bit baggy due to my new thin legs, new ass to show off too, wearing blue sneakers, my black hair is long enough to reach my shoulders and for my sea-green eyes, they're now silvery green now, a mix of nature and ocean, or maybe moonlight reflecting off the oceans at night. Anyway, now that you have a picture of what I look like now, there I was with Aphrodite with her in a red dress, long blonde hair, purple eyes and fair skin as she was my new instructor for me as a goddess, mostly with the basic Olympian stuff, with what Artemis could do, she said I'd have to ask the hunters... my hunters. Aphrodite stared at me as she said, "Well, now, Percy, or maybe as a goddess now, let's call you... Diana," I tried to interrupt her but her charm-speaking got to me, "Now, Diana," I heard Artemis was immune to her love magic and charms but since I didn't take that oath, I shut up and accepted Diana as my new name," first thing about being a god is transformation, to change your appearance and form as you please and see fit. Artemis always preferred looking like a little girl or young maiden in her teens, but whatever she transforms into, it's different, never the same. Now, let's see if you can try, it's all about concentration, focus, now start." Since I'm new at this, I knew I couldn't get it right the first time, but I closed my eyes and began to focus. I tried thinking of what Artemis would turn into, something that says her. I focus and felt the magic of the huntress flow into my body as I felt some shifting and changing going on inside me, I felt myself getting smaller, something happening to my head and hair getting shorter with other things too. I opened my eyes as Aphrodite was covering her mouth from laughing as she handed me a mirror in the shape of her symbol as I saw what happened... I was a girl about 12 with silver deer antlers as my hair was now light brown, shorter and a bit curly, as for my clothes, they got bigger as I shrank. I sighed as Aphrodite said, "Okay, how about... think about what you would want, not Artemis, you kind of thought of what comes to mind for her, not you." I responded, "Well, what I'd wear and look like is different than what I am now..." Aphrodite chuckled as she said, "Well, this was probably A's last requirement of you. Now, focus again and don't think of what she'd want." I focused again as ideas flowed into my mind. The antlers disappeared as my hair was still now growing again, but it was moving around as I could feel my clothes altering, unlike last time. I opened my eyes again to see that I had black hair again, but in pigtails, I had on a red shirt with a pink skirt, white leggings and red sneakers as I still looked 14 and child-like. Aphrodite applauded out loud as she said, "Well, you're getting the hang of it, give it some more practice, like animals, and you'll be ready to hunt down maidens for your group. Speaking of, how do you feel?" Now that she mentioned it, I did feel something. I felt more power in my body than before, I don't know if it was because I was a goddess or something else. She said to me, "That would be because of your group, more loyalty and worship gains you more power, meaning more followers equals more power. Now you'll be a powerful being, maybe even more than Doe-eyes. Now, you know transformation, let's focus on Mist control."

I stood before Aphrodite as a young girl, a student to a teacher, as I said, in a new younger voice, "I already have some control over it, it was when helping Apollo once." Aphrodite nodded as she said, "But as a goddess, it's now more powerful, not like Hecate, but just as than before. We use the Mist on many occasions for many uses. Now, I'll let you do as you want for this one." With a wave of her hand, I wasn't on Olympus, but now at a middle school. I was at the court yard as students played, talked and did all kinds of other things as teachers watched to make sure they behaved, gods I hated middle school. I looked around to what Aphrodite wanted as a teacher approached me; he was balding with brown hair, a white shirt, khakis and brown shoes as he came over to me, "Young lady, I don't recognize you at all, if you're not a student, than why are you here?" Ah, it came on to me, I needed to show control over the Mist. Okay it manipulates memories and reality as I said, trying control the Mist, "Sorry, sir, I'm new here, you probably didn't see me today. Also, that's now way to treat a new kid, thinking they're a threat." My new heightened senses must be in effect as I saw a green smoke forming around the man and me as he said, "Oh, sorry, didn't get informed, well, enjoy your time off, class will happen in ten minutes." I gotta say, not bad for my first time. I walked away as boys stared at how cute I was and girls were jealous of it. Artemis was basically an ancient being with the mind of a six year old, thinking boys were gross and had cooties, but for me, I was a boy and was not exactly a homosexual, so I had a reason to reject males for love. However, as I walked for some other sign, I heard a voice, "I see training is going well." I thought it was Aphrodite, but this voice was different, I heard it before but it was eluding me. I asked in my mind, "Who is this? Are you a friend?" The voice chuckled saying, "Oh, yes a friend, a close friend actually. Very close indeed." I didn't exactly like how that sounded but she continued on, "Now you seem to know about some control of the Mist, but I'll help kick it up a notch. Now look over there," she aimed my head to a big tree as a girl was being bullied by some boys as I knew what to do. I walked over as the students stopped and looked to me, they were my age as some were fat, skinny and their leader was a bit lean, probably a middle school jock, like he has a future. He said, "Well, well, a cute new kid, maybe you can be my new girlfriend over her, we have yet to get acquainted." I rolled my eyes, "Like you could charm any girl with peanut butter breath." His friends laughed at the burn I told as the voice said, "Mist control is one thing, animals are another. Use the wild, Percy." I was freaking out inside but kept my cool as I said, "It really stinks, so much squirrels love you more for it." I used my new powers as a pack of squirrels began chasing the bully and his friends as I watched them run across the court yard. "Good, very good. Now, then, talk to the girl."

The bullied girl was my age, my new age in appearance, as she had long blonde hair, blue mary jane shoes, a green skirt and light blue T-shirt as I looked to her, "Hey, you okay?" She nodded saying, "Yeah, don't mind them, they're jerks. They hit on me all the time, but I usually stand up for myself." I heard the voice again, "Now she's hunter material." I thought in my head, "Artemis, I know it's you, you could have been more secretive than that, you're suppose to be stealthy for hunting." The voice went silent as it was clear it was Artemis, guess she didn't disappear off the face of the earth after all, but wonder what she's planning. Looking back to the girl I said, "Just keep your head up and if you're in trouble again, yell for my name. I'm Diana by the way." She nodded as she shook my hand, "Jessie. See you around!" She then ran off as I looked around to make sure no one was dropping in, but I decided to do better. I soon tried a transformation, but this was different, I soon changed into a hawk. My body was now smaller, had feathers and really good vision to see everything around me. I flew away and across the town I was at as I was now alone on the street far from where I was before. I transformed again, but was the little girl, need to work on shifting, as I looked up to my head, "Alright, Artemis, mind telling me what's going on?"

I have to admit, Artemis owed my some answers like say... my current state as a female and lots of other things. Artemis' voice talked to me, "Clever, very clever that you figured this out, my hunter." I rolled my eyes, "Artemis, I'm not a hunter of yours," she interrupted what I said by stating, "Ah, but you're the new goddess of the hunt now, and what's more, my new vessel." That last word got to me as Artemis explained before I yelled, "See, it's been getting boring as of late with who I am, not as fun anymore, but I couldn't just say I quit. I soon thought back to Egypt, how their gods have mortal hosts, as I'm sure you know with that magician and you hosting that vulture goddess. If you were good enough to host her, you could do well for me, but there was a problem, you were a male. I'm sorry, but had to make some changes before making you my new host and so the gods think I'm off somewhere with you now as the new me. With this new body, you can be more powerful, Percy, the powers of the wild and the seas are yours, not to mention the perks too. I know that as a male, you like girls, well, what better than my hunters? They'll follow your command, any command, they owe their loyalty to the hunt." I finally got a say in this new relationship, "But, what about Thalia? She's your sister and also powerful too. Plus, I have Annabeth to think about, what am I to tell her when I'm like this?" The goddess said, "If she loves you, Percy, she'll follow you, but if things get iffy, the mist can fix that, alter her memory of you as a girl instead of a boy. As for Thalia, I'm afraid she isn't the one I wanted. I want you, Percy. However, my vow still has effect, but now, we're together, always. However, I will give you time to think on this, but please, experience what's it like to be me, do what you will with my powers and if you change your mind before the moon set tonight to start the new morning, I'll let you go, but if not, then the bond is complete and you and I shall be as one forever." I took a deep breath as I needed to think on it. I thought about what I had, but then I remember how fun it was to control the animals and how much power I have, I wondered what else I could do? I soon said, "Alright, Artemis, I'll play along for now and see if I'll stay like this." Artemis laughed, first time I heard her laugh before, she's usually serious, as she soon said to me, "Great, now do as you will, I'll simply lend a hand in your new abilities." I nodded as I was now a goddess for the day. I thought of where I could use my new abilities, I thought camp would be a good idea. With a flash of silver lighting, I was soon gone from one place and on my way home.

I reappeared at my old cabin as it was as I left it before becoming a goddess. I opened the door to see camp was going on as usual with demigods practicing or goofing off. I walked over to the Artemis cabin as I went inside. The place was empty as it had bunk beds, a moon symbol in the center of the room, some space for bags and weapons, some drawers and privacy windows that were black as night. The place seemed empty as someone soon entered; they had on the camp attire, jeans and tennis shoes as their hair was long, black and was a girl, it was Drew. The daughter of Aphrodite came in as she said, "Hey, kid, this cabin is off limits, so unless you're a hunter or Artemis' daughter, get out." I admit, I wasn't for Drew's tone at any time, she's always bossy and tries to break so many hearts. She tried to break me and Annabeth up as I decided it's pay back time. I looked to her saying, "Child, I am, Artemis, so don't back talk me in such a manner." Drew scoffed, "Is that right? Well, if you really are Artemis, prove it." Her doubt was to be her undoing as I focused my powers on the lamp that was next to her. If Artemis could turn a helicopter into ravens, I could do what's about to happen. I forced the lamp to shift as it went limp and the metal and plastic turned to blood and scales as the object turned into a large snake as it began wrapping around the girl. She tried to scream but the snake covered her mouth. Fear was in Drew's eyes as I sat on one of the beds as I said, "Told you, Drew, you should have talked to me like that, we gods aren't so forgiving." Drew tried to speak as I stood and walked around, "Now, I could let this snake eat you and maybe turn it back to a lamp and see what happens or you could, do as I say. Is that better?" Drew shook her head as the large snake seemed ready to eat her. I soon walked around and said,"You seem to like playing around, like a dog." My words had power as Drew began to glow bright with silver. Her body shifted as her ears became pointed and furry, behind her a large tail formed as it was a dog's tail and black like her hair. "Now, who's a good girl and want to obey mistress?" Drew's eyes turned silver as the snake let go as the new girl was on all fours and began acting like a dog. Her tail wagged, as she barked for me. I soon walked over and said, "Hmm... dogs don't wear clothes, Drew, so," with a snap, her clothes vanished as Drew was now nude as she huffed like a dog would. "Now, sweetie, go to the Aphrodite cabin and chew up some shoes like a good girl!" Drew soon took off on all fours as she raced across camp humiliated, but in her mind, happy. I sat back down as I heard Artemis giggle, "Oh, Aphrodite's daughter love fashion, wonder how they'll react to that." I laughed, "Must say, being a goddess has its perks, now... what to do next?" I thought on it for a while as I still needed to tell Annabeth what happened, that's when Artemis poked an idea in my head, "Percy, before anything else, I'd like you to do something for me, please. It'll be a good way to try mixing your powers up a bit." I heard her out as she said, "There's a nymph here at camp who pulled a prank on one of my hunters and claims I shouldn't be an Olympian, would you please take care of her? Do as you wish with her." I sighed as I walked out the cabin and followed Artemis' directions.

I was led into the woods as I was far from the camp grounds, lots of nature beings in there and some monsters, but not enough to attack. I walked through the woods as Artemis led me to the nymph that caused her trouble, my new eyes looked around for any signs of the girl until I found her. She looked like Mizore from the Rosario Vampire series as she had purple hair, blue eyes, pale skin, white shoes with purple and white striped stockings, but had a white shirt on as she laid against a tree. She looked to me, "Hey, little girl, come to see the wild nature camp has to offer?" I shook my head, "I've seen a little bit of the wild here, but I did want to see a nymph who causes trouble for a certain goddess." She smirked and said, "Kid, I have my reasons, unlike others. For one thing is that when Artemis took the Olympian throne, she basically enslaved my people to be her handmaidens and running girls, not giving them the chance to say 'No, I'm good'. She just said, 'Gimme, daddy, gimme!'" I looked to her, "So, you are upset on that, huh? That Artemis enslaved your people in a way?" She nodded as she said, "What I did to her hunt is pay back and a warning that followers of Artemis are fools signing their freedom to her." I looked to her and said, "Hey, I'm sorry, but you can't exactly mess with a goddess, consequences can happen for certain actions." She scoffed and said, "Really? Did you come to enact her will onto me, brat?" She soon stood up as she stood tall over my young form. I said, "In a way, yes, but..." I soon had my eyes glow bright as patterns play in them. The nymph looked at me confused as she said, "Kid, you are..." she became dazed as she watched my eyes, "You can trust in me, girl, the hunt knows better." The girl looked confused as I grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger, "I said, trust in me, your new patron goddess, Diana." The nymph girl nodded as she was under my influence and power. I let go of her chin as I had an idea in mind since this girl didn't like the hunters so much. I said, "Raise your right hand." She did as I ordered, "Say, ' _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt'."_ The nymph repeated my order as she glowed silver and I felt stronger soon, since Artemis was in me, her gaining strength was also me. "Rise, my new hunter. Now, you shall know what's like to be in the hunt. Now, go off and find your new sisters, I shall join you later." The nymph soon ran off into the woods as I was left alone as I heard Artemis chuckling, "Seems the fun is getting to your brain, Percy." I replied, "It's fun when doing this, it's a chance many would like to have." The goddess replied, "So, do you still wish to be my new vessel? Become the new goddess forever?" Those questions hit hard as I replied, "Well... first I need to see what Annabeth has to say, after all, I did come here for her. But..." I looked down at myself as I was still a little girl, "I might need a change of appearance."


End file.
